Throwing Old Things Away
by MissWritingStorysObsessed
Summary: Winnie thinks about her set of life rules and how it's effecting her feelings, but in the time it takes her to figure out her and Spike could have something amazing, Spike is all ready to make a life changing decision.
1. Chapter 1

Throwing Old Things Away.

A/N – Ok so I have NO clue if I am going to pull this off!  
However this story is based on Winnie throwing away that one rule she has about not dating cops, but in the time it takes her to figure out her and Spike could have something amazing, Spike is all ready to make a life changing decision.

She said no, well she has a good reason!  
She doesn't date cops.

Spike left his car at work that night, he managed to get home in a good amount of time, however couldn't avoid the massive rain shower that had caught him.

Spike didn't care though, didn't care he was soaked wet, didn't care that people were staring at him like he was mad; he didn't care about anything other than Winnie.

When he finally got to his apartment, he stood looking at the massive space he lives in; to others it's a small apartment to him it's a place he wants to share.

After getting showered and doing random tasks he needed to do to make it look like a person actually lived there.

After spending about 5 minutes on tasks that needed to be done, she stopped, he couldn't focus! He wondered what it would be like at work, she is ALWAYS there. 'Well of course she is Spike, she works there!' Is what he thought.

After getting no sleep what so ever he arrived at work late, as he forgot he walked home last night when he planned he wasn't going to get any sleep.

"Spike, nice of you to join us, come on we are in the gym!" Ed shouted, expecting him to say something to Winnie, but he just walked straight the locker room. Ed shared a look of confusion with the young women behind the desk.

Ed carried on as normal, putting it down to he is late and maybe wants to get on?

He follows his friend into the locker room to see him slamming shut the door.

"What's up with you today?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing I just have a lot to think about." Spike explained wanting there little chat to end there.

"Want to talk to me about it?" Ed asked, he was good friends with everyone on his team, plus members of other teams, he always lets them know he is there to help. At first Spike didn't want to talk, he want to go back out there and Kiss the woman who sat behind desk all day long, who gave them information on a call, who smiled at them whenever they passed, the one who told them they did all they could in a tough call.

"What do you do if you love someone so much but something stops you from being with them?" Spike asked almost absently.

"If you love them that much, then you have to make the choice to do whatever to be with them, otherwise, you keep doing what you are doing and hope one day things will change." Ed said smiling slightly trying to read his friends face, as to why he would ask him a question like that. As far as the team knew Spike was far too interested in work then females.

Spike thought about what his team leader has said, and make the decision that what if by the time that day had come she had already found someone?  
He wasn't going to take that chance.

"Thanks that has helped a lot." Spike said truthfully.

"It's alright, come on let's hit the gym before duty calls!" Ed said trying to move their conversation on. Spike didn't talk he just nodded and followed his fearless leader from the changing room.

Spike wondered why he ever attempted to use the gym equipment, as soon as he got in there the alarm sounded and Winnie's beautiful, graceful voice shouted 'TEAM ONE HOT CALL!' Everyone ran getting everything they needed then smiling to the dispatcher as they made their way to the garage.

Winnie didn't know why but she felt scared when she saw Spike leave.

She didn't know why she saw him leave all the time, knowing she would see him soon, but this feeling came when she heard the word 'bomb' come through on her headset.  
"Stop Winnie, Spike is good at this stuff." She told herself, then cursing herself for not muting her headset.

Ed looked at Spike who looked confused but a little happy, she actually thought about him.

Ed muted his headset and signalled for Spike to do the same.

Ed continued to drive full speed down the long road, swerving in and out of cars, who were too stupid to not to move.

"What you asked me this morning, it was about Winnie?" Ed questioned trying to keep their conversation civil.

"Yeah, I asked her out to dinner, and she told me she doesn't date cops." Spike explained. At first he wondered why he was telling his leader all this and wondered what would happen if it got out.

"You are thinking about leaving?" Ed asked fear coming through a little at the thought at losing a good team member and an amazing friend.

"I am not sure, but I don't want to have to wait forever to find she already has some one." Spike said as they rounded a corner getting closer and closer to the place where the suspected bombs were.

"She is scared, right now." Ed told him.

"She is a friend, I am sure she is worried about all of us." Spike said putting himself down, before UN – muting his headset and getting out the truck and focusing on the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you so much for all the kind review's!  
Ok so I changed it!  
Plus I think Donna and Ed are like BEST friends aww! So they are not together, just friends ;)

* * *

In Hand

When they got to the 'bomb yard' as Sam had names it on the way, Spike felt a little better when he saw 2 other guys there, the bomb experts from team 2 and 5.

He had the two hardest bombs to disarm, and he had his mind set on getting it done and getting out of there.

"Boss, the surrounding houses need to be evacuated!" Jules said, seeing house close the bombs were to nearby houses.

"Ok, Jules and Sam try and get everyone out as fast as you can." Ed said as he looked to Spike then to his watch, Donna the team 2 leader came and stood next to him.

"Spike is good at what he does and so are the other two." She told him seeing the look on his face.

"I know that, I have just got a lot on my mind." Ed told her, they were good friends, and people even said they were like brother and sister.

"Ok then." She said simply knowing all too well that it was a bad idea to push him on the subject.

"Boss, local police have found a suspect, he is being held in their cells." She told them, Ed picked up on the fear in her normally confident voice.

"Thanks Winnie, tell them to hold him and that I will send someone to pick him up." Ed told her.

"Copy that." She said as she got back to staring at the screen in front of her, more specifically the clock in the corner of her screen, she was waiting for the man she had spoken to before to answer the phone, and when he did she informed him about 2 officer will be there soon and he said 'Ok' then hung up.

Rude...

Back out in the field Spike had one more bomb to disarm, the other two had managed to stop there's from going off and were back behind the safety tape.

"Last bomb defused." He said into his headset.

Everyone took a breath of relief.

When they arrived back to SRU Ed pulled Spike aside along with Donna.

"What's this about?" Spike asked as they walked into the men's locker room.

"If you hand in your notice, you have to wait 4 weeks for it to go through, so in that time things can change." Ed began.

"I know that, why is Donna here?" He asked.

"Cause she cares and wants to help." Ed said as Donna smiled at Spike.

"We don't want you to leave SRU, and I have spoken to Greg and he has said that you can join team Three." Donna said smiling.

"Still means I'm a cop." Spike said before leaving the changing room.


	3. Chapter 3

So, hope this goes well!  
Please Review! Thanks for all the help. Bethany

Still

He was still a cop.

"Hey, how are you?" Winnie asked.

"I'm all good, you?" Spike replied. Why was this happening to him?

"I am good, well done today!" Winnie said, she had no idea what was going on.

"Thanks, I will see you tomorrow." He said walking away.

"Yeah, you will." She said almost silently, slightly worried at his depressed mood.

Walking into the locker room, he found it empty.

He loved the woman so much, and had promised himself he would do anything to get her, but never did he think he would give up the one thing he had.

She sat behind her desk attempting to read through transcrips, oh todays hot call, yeah it was a little hard when your mind wonders off, she found she had read the same line about 6 times.

She looked up at the locker room, wondering if she should see if Spike was ok.

"Stupid Rule!" She said to herself, she thanked god that no one was close enough to hear. The thought of having to explain scared her.

It was still her life rule.

Spike managed to get home within good time, his plans of eating a meal for one and researching bombs on his 'super laptop' went out the window as soon as he sat down, he had no strength to do anything, he just kept thinking, about Winnie!  
Winnie said 'she didn't date cops' he wanted to be with her.

He needed to hand in his notice, he needed to find a new job.

When Sid finally arrived Winnie got changed as slow as she could she needed to think.

'She doesn't date cops' but Spike is different, he is caring and loving and fit, and!  
"Winnie snap out of it!" She told herself, knowing she was getting to lost in her own thoughts.

When she got home she had nothing to do, she was lost.

She was also stupid.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Spike, It's Winnie"

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, what are you up to?"

"Not much, how about you?"  
"Spike I have been thinking, about my rule."  
"You still have that rule?"  
"In a way."  
"I am still a cop."  
"Spike, I wanted..."  
"I have to go Winnie, I will see you at work."

He hung up on her.

"I still have that rule." She told herself.

"He's still a cop..." She said before it finally hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

I really hope you like it! Thank you for all your reviews 3

* * *

Real

Winne didn't smile when team one arrived the next morning, she didn't even look up.

"You want to tell me whats going on?" Jules said smiling, Winnie was friends with most of the girls, Jules, Leah, Donna, Kira they were like the popular kids at high school.

"I am fine Jules, honestly." Winnie tried, looking back down at the computer screen. I think this was the first ever time she wanted a Hot Call to come through to get her out of this awkward conversation.

"Yeah, and I am going to be the next Einstein." Jules said then smiling as Donna nearly choked on her hot drink, she was drinking stood with Kira who was just about to leave.

"You see, we all know it's not true." Jules said pointing to there friends who had tears in her eyes from choking far to much.

"I am in love with Spike." Winnie said quietly. Donna gave a sad smile and forced herself to walk off giving the young girl some space to talk to Jules, Greg heard as he walked past and pulled down the door that separated the reception and the room team one seemed to call home, Greg loved everyone on the team, they were his family, he would do anything to help them, work related or not.

"That's good right, you should tell him!" Jules said smiling at what her friend had just said.

They both knew they love each other, they both knew they wanted each other, they just didn't know what to do about it, he was obsessed with bomb, and anything other than her job was worthless.

"I can't, I still have my rules, and he is still a cop.."  
"He's still a cop, I heard Donna and Ed talking about changing team members, and resignation off someone on team one.." Winnie said, her mind spinning, partly blaming herself, if Spike left so her could date her then she would be the reason he gave up the one thing he loved.

"So what are you going to do?" Jules asked her, feeling confused. She understood the whole thing like she knew herself, but she couldn't say anything to make it better, all Jules could do is give he a friend to talk to.

"Talk to him I guess." Winnie said smiling as Jules nodded and smiled as she walked to meet her team.

"How is she?" Ed asked, it seemed everyone knew apart from Spike.

"She is getting there, trying to focus on the job." Jules said looking Spike, smiling a little.

It finally clicked. Spike finally knew everything, the phone call, the sweet talk, maybe Winnie wanted to date him, but how does it all work? He was still a cop.  
It's now or never!

Spike left the room and pulled Winnie from behind the desk, resulting in team One firing questions at him, in shock, panic and fear.

Spike and Winnie walked in to the break room, thank god no one was in there.

He locked the door, hundreds of thought going through his head, what was he doing again?

The same with Winnie, she was scared, but in a way felt safe, I mean it was Spike, the one person she could trust... the one thing she could have something amazing with.

"Spike, we could had just spoken out there." Winnie said backing in to the far corner. She like team on, she would put her own life in their hands! However Spike was creeping her out. He walked in front of her and smiled.

"I love you Winnie."

* * *

So what we all thinking? More or should I leave it at that? X


End file.
